


Dreaming

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-05
Updated: 2005-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  Angel's had a dream and now he's not so sure it was such a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

“Pretty boy,” Angel rasped.

Just the words from his lips jarred Angel awake.

Ripped from sleep, Angel was startled to realize just who it was he had been dreaming about. Running one hand through his hair, he gave a little sigh, thinking how bad this might be if he let it get out of hand.

His other hand moved under the covers and confirmed he was as “awake” as he had been in the dream. Wished he hadn’t woken himself like that. 

Right when he was getting to the good part.

The good part…maybe it wasn’t such a surprising dream…


End file.
